wuf_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Birds
World of Birds is an upcoming, online-multiplayer game in which the player takes complete control over a bird. Based on the Fly Like a Bird Trilogy, World of Birds offers an experience with a bird's life; what it is like and what it takes. The game itself is currently going through the process of creation and editing by W.U.F Studios and Epic Fantasy Studios. The official publishing date is currently unknown and W.U.F Studios quotes that "it might take years to complete." ''The only information given on the release date is that World of Birds might be published in the year of 2015, or 2016. About The game takes place primarily in The Soarin' Lands, a fictional world within the game; however, it mimics our real earth. It features the continents of the world, including such lands like Antartica. The player can play as any type of bird which is avaliable in the List of Birds (an option that is shown after choosing either multiplayer or singleplayer). After they fill out their username (either singleplayer or multiplayer), they are placed inside of The Soarin' Lands as the bird they chose. While inside the game, it contains beautiful landscapes and oceans to soar over, prey to hunt, and predators to either flee from or fight. The game also controls the weather, season, and time of day. (There is no known objective in the game, the main point of World of Birds is to live the very life a bird does). Concerning Administrators, Community Helpers, and Moderators World of Birds administrators, Community Helpers, and moderators all have a differen't indication that mean what category they fall under. At the end of their username there will appear a symbol. '''Red and Yellow Flame': Administrator (CEO only). Black and Silver Fire: Administrator (Staff Members only). Pure Black Star: Moderator. Pure Black Heart: Community Helper. Abilities Depending on what category one falls under will limit what abilities they have over the game. CEO: Have full control over the game. Able to kick, ban, mute (both chatroom, admin, and user), access to the World of Birds system, file access, IP address access, announcement, and update access. Administrators: Have secondary control over the game. Able to kick, ban, mute (both chatroom and user), and access the World of Birds system. Moderators: Have light control. Able to kick and mute (can only mute a user). Unable to access system or files. Community Helpers: Have barely any control. Able to mute (can only mute a user). Further Notes *Administrators are at no time prohibited to ban a user without contacting Frodo S. before the action is made. If you are experiencing admins banning users right after a statement is made (that may anger the admin), please report it by leaving the game and clicking on the Report an Issue option. *Administrators may only mute the chatroom if there is a concern between two users that involve violations of the World of Birds' rules. When the chatroom is muted, no one can view the recent messages nor can they send their own. MUTED CHATROOMS SHOULD NOT REMAIN MUTED FOR MORE THAN TEN MINUTES. If the problem isn't solved, then the admin will kick the two users out of the game. *Administrators, Moderators, and Helpers may mute a user for foul language, harassment, etc. If one is to remain with harassing another, they may be banned. The World of Birds Community The Community is a gathering of the admins, moderators, helpers, and users. It can be used to spread information, give announcements, ask questions, place requests, etc. There is no option in the game which leads you straight to the Community. It can be found only on the game's website. Notes The following notes below are not to be changed unless an admin gives you the right to do so. These notes contain other information about World of Birds and have no need to be changed or altered. Thank you. *While playing World of Birds, it is possible to harm or kill yourself. Ex: some birds can be killed and eaten by the Birds of Prey, while some may be harmed if they fight. (Hint for World of Birds). *Depending on your bird's abilities will vary the damage which can be done to you if you are to crash into something. This applies while in flight or when jumping off of edges. (Note for World of Birds). *Not all birds can swim, however, they are able to withstand a small height of water. Although, if you are to go deeper into the water with a non-swimmable bird, the effects could lead to death. (Hint for World of Birds). *The World of Birds system will only allow one user at a time to claim a username. Of course, administrator usernames are IP address coded and cannot be entered and played as even if an admin is offline. Sources World of Birds' Wiki - Main Page and Introduction